All It Cost Her
Synopsis Mary makes a decision that will change the course of history -- forever shaping the fate of her nation, her crown, and her newborn son. Mary's perilous move for her survival causes the stunning realization that perhaps she is not the only one who may not survive. Meanwhile, Elizabeth steadies herself for war and will become the instigator in Mary's demise while later realizing she and Mary might be more similar than either thought. Quotes Guard: If you have a baby that isn’t yours, you’ll hang, unless you cooperate. Queen Catherine: Tell me, how is Mary? Lord Narcisse: Struggling to maintain her throne. Queen Catherine: This is Stéphane Narcisse, he's the Lord Chancellor of France. Stéphane, this is a witch that my pious daughter, Leeza, rounded up amongst other heretics. Emanuelle: I didn’t care for her. Clearly, you didn’t either. Emanuelle: Don't worry. Spain will still be a bother, but its queen won't be a problem much longer. Complications with her third child. A girl. Emanuelle: Nicole is inches from the grave. She just doesn’t know it yet. Queen Catherine: Then you'll have your money and your freedom. Queen Catherine: Claude, this isn't your fault. Luc is gone, you are here, which means he abandoned you. Princess Claude: I lost both the man I love and the man I could have loved. King Darnley: My son you mean... My God, I think I left him somewhere! Queen Catherine: Well, it’s not my usual form, but let me pay you how I planned. Queen Elizabeth: I am England! And I need no one to save me! Not from Spain. Not from the Chaotic Church. Not from anyone. I am Elizabeth Tudor and I will bow to no man. I will face ever threat to my reign with sword in hand. And any who shall stand in my way shall fall. Queen Catherine: I have always put my children first. I have done terrible things! I have always done it for their good. But are they worth it? Francis was. A noble decent man. And a good king. Emanuelle: The key to your survival, should you choose it, is your daughter, Margot. Blood will flow, but it won't be yours, if you have Margot at your side. John Knox:'''Men will never willingly bow to the weaker sex. '''Queen Mary: And they will suffer greatly for it. Queen Elizabeth: Because I cannot have her blood on my hands. And I cannot let her go. Queen Mary: I put my trust in you, my Lord. Notes * Sebastian, King Henry VIII, Queen Leeza, Leith Bayard, Luc Narcisse, Gideon Blackburn, and David Rizzio were all mentioned, but did not appear. * Lord Narcisse makes reference to Jane's family as his own that he is keeping in France. * Mary Stuart named her son, 'Prince James' after her brother James Stuart. * Mary Stuart made her cousin, Queen Elizabeth the Godmother to her son, James Stuart. * Prince James was raised by his uncle, James Stuart after his father's death, and his mother was arrested. * Mary and Bothwell never did get to marry. * Prince James became King of Scotland after his first birthday. He became King of England in 1603 after Queen Elizabeth's death when he was 37. * Princess Margaret makes her first on-screen appearance. Unseen Aftermath Emanuelle's predictions of the House of Valois came true. * Queen Leeza died of childbirth in 1568 2 years later. * King Charles married and had a child with his mistress Marie Touchet, but died when he was 23. * Prince Henri became king in 1574, until his death at 37. * Princess Margaret married King Antoine's son Henry de Bourbon. After her brother, King Henri's death, she became Queen of Navarre and Frace until her death in 1615 at the age of 61. * Queen Catherine died in 1589, at 69 years old. Outliving all of her sons bar Henri, who was murdered seven months later. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - King Darnley - Queen Mary Stuart Trivia * Ben Geurens was credited, but did not appear. * Torrance Coombs was in Spain shooting Still Star Crossed during the time the finale was shot, and was therefore unable to return. ** Had the show been renewed for a season 5, he would have returned to the show. Historical Notes * Prince James Stuart was born a full year after his parent's marriage, 19 June 1566 * Prince James VI was named after his grandfather, King James V. * Prince James Stuart's Godparents were Queen Elizabeth of England, King Charles IX of France, and Emmanuel Philibert, Duke of Savoy *Prince James Stuart did become King of both Scotland, England and Ireland. * King Darnley was murdered on 10 February 1567 at Kirk o' Field, Edinburgh. At the time, Mary, Queen of Scots was at a wedding for a member of her household. * Lord Bothwell was believed to have murdered King Darnley. * 15 May 1567, at either Holyrood Palace or Holyrood Abbey, Mary, Queen of Scots and Lord Bothwell were married according to Protestant rites. * On 24 July 1567, Mary, Queen of Scots was forced to abdicate in favour of her one-year-old son Prince James Stuart. Mary's brother James Stuart was made regent. * At age 23, Francis Drake made his first voyage to The Americas with his second cousin, Sir John Hawkins. *Sir Francis Drake had undertaken a major voyage against Spanish ports and ships in the Caribbean in 1585 and 1586. In 1587 he made a successful raid on Cadiz, destroying the Spanish fleet of war ships intended for the Enterprise of England, as king Philip II had decided to take the war to England. * Exploits made him a hero to the English but a pirate to the Spaniards, to whom he was known as El Draque. King Philip II was said to have offered a reward of 20,000 ducats, (about £4 million/ US$6.5 million) by modern standards, for his life. * Queen Elizabeth was never in a romantic relationship with Archduke Ferdinand. He was still married to his first wife, and would be for another 15 years until 1580. * Queen Elizabeth of England awarded Sir Francis Drake a knighthood in 1581 * In 1590 Francis Drake and Captain John Hawkins founded a charity for the relief of sick & elderly mariners. *Queen Elizabeth did dress up in armor to travel with her ships against the Spanish. However, after armor had been specially made for her and they were on their way, the war was called off by king Philip II. * Prince James became king of Scotland after his first birthday. He became king of England in 1603 after Queen Elizabeth's death when he was 37. * On 2 May 1568, Mary, Queen of Scots escaped Loch Leven Castle. Defeated, she fled south; and crossed the Solway Firth into England by a fishing boat on 16 May. She landed at Workington in Cumberland in the north of England and stayed overnight. On 18 May, local officials took her into protective custody. * Mary, Queen of Scots apparently expected Queen Elizabeth to help her regain her throne. Elizabeth was cautious, ordering an inquiry on the question of whether Mary was guilty of Lord Darnley's murder. *On 11 August 1586, after being implicated in the Babington Plot, Mary was arrested while out riding. *After Queen Elizabeth resented the order three times, Mary, Queen of Scots was executed on February 8, 1587. Her last word were Into thy hands, O Lord, I commend my spirit Historical Aftermath * Queen Elisabeth of Spain died during childbirth in 1568 at the age of 23. * King Charles IX married and had a child with his mistress Marie Touchet He died when he was 23. * Henry III became king in 1574, just before his 23rd birthday, until his death at 37. * Princess Margaret married King Antoine's son History's Henry de Bourbon. After her brother, King Henri's death, she became Queen of Navarre and Frace until her death in 1615 at the age of 61. * Catherine de' Medici died in 1589, at 69 years old. Outliving all of her sons. Gallery All It Cost Her - Promotional Images 1.jpg All It Cost Her - Promotional Images 2.jpg All It Cost Her - Promotional Images 3.jpg All It Cost Her - Promotional Images 4.jpg All It Cost Her - Promotional Images 5.jpg All It Cost Her - Promotional Images 6.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Jonathan Goad | colspan="2" | John Knox |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- |Richard Fleeshman | colspan="2" |Francis Drake |- | Rebecca Liddiard | colspan="2" | Princess Margaret |- | Nick Slater | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- | Steve Byers | colspan="2" | Archduke Ferdinand |- | Megan Hutchings | colspan="2" | Jane |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Jake Foy | colspan="2" | King James Stuart |- | Catherine Bérubé | colspan="2" | Emanuelle |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • • Narcisse and Catherine • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Claude and Luc • References Category:Season 4 Category:Episode